Babble a Drabble
by Vaguefuture
Summary: A drabble series.5-Destiny loves weaving, especially when creating her favorite warlock
1. Consolation

**Title: **Consolation

**Summary: **"Well, you still got me." Arthur realizes a tad bit too late that it was the best comfort of all.

**Genre:** Friendship, Angst

**Pairings: **None in this chapter

**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**Rating: **Um, K+?

**A/N: **So, I think I caught the drabble bug. I have read so many awesome ones and I wanted to try it. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated! Enjoy~

**-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

"_Well, you still got me."_

That idiot manservant says this line with a beaming smile after an event gone wrong.

Arthur scoffs at the sappy statement. Really, what good is Merlin to him? That's the _best _consolation he's got? And if Arthur feels certain lightness in his heart whenever he hears that, he tells himself that it was the adrenaline.

However, years later, after defeating Mordred's army, he realized a tad bit too late that, _yes_, it was the best comfort of all.

Because he had lost Merlin.

And what he wouldn't give just to hear those five words again.

**-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

What are 'Prompts'? In the fanfiction "_Fractions._", (go read it and die from the awesomeness!) it was always mentioned. Just a bit curious about it.

Again, constructive criticisms or any suggestions are appreciated!

**~Vaguefuture**


	2. Pronunciation

**Title: **Pronunciation

**Summary: **The knights of Camelot tried to imitate Arthur's pronunciation, much to the amusement of Merlin.

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairings: **None in this chapter

**Warnings: **If you haven't finished Season 3, then you will be spoiled

**Rating: **Um, K+?

**A/N: **Thank you so much,**Morgana La Fai****, ****BagginsPotterPevensie****, and ****LunaShadowWolf13**for leaving a review and for telling me the meaning of 'Prompts'. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!

**-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

"M~~~e_rlin._" It was Gwaine who started it.

"M~arlin?" Elyan followed him.

"Me_rlin!"_ Lancelot frowned as he tried.

"What are you _doing_?" Merlin raised a brow.

"M_erl_in." Leon tested it.

"Hmm, close." Gwaine appraised Leon.

"_**Merlin.**_" Perceival's voice was deep.

They jumped in surprise. He shrugged in response.

Arthur's voice rang out. "_Mer_lin, I told you to polish my armor and sharpen my sword! What are you standing around for! ?"

"How is the princess doing that! ?" Gwaine exclaimed.

Merlin, finally realizing, shook his head. "That's Arthur's special ability. I tried and my tongue swelled—"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Right away, _Sire_!"

**-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

Yeah, this came out when my sister and I tried pronouncing _Mer_lin. My tongue had never been so twisted. In the end, we successfully did it! Well, I think so . . .

Again, constructive criticisms or any suggestions are appreciated!

**~Vaguefuture**


	3. Of Neckerchiefs and Knights

**Title: **Of Neckerchiefs and Knights

**Summary: **The knights wondered why Merlin always wear that neckerchief and decided to try it themselves.

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairings: **None in this chapter

**Warnings: **None for this chapter

**Rating: **Um, K+?

**A/N: **Thank you so much,**Morgana La Fai**** and ****LunaShadowWolf13** for the comments and suggestions! **LunaShadowWolf13** suggested this idea and my mind immediately created this! Hope you guys like it!

**-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

Arthur and Merlin gaped, frozen.

In the training grounds, Camelot's knights were practicing, swords swishing about. Nothing unusual there. What is unusual is the piece of _bright cloth_ tied to the knights' necks.

"Ooh, Merlin!" Gwaine approached, wearing a green neckerchief. This must be his idea. "Now, I know why you keep wearing this thing! It's comfy!"

"And, if you wear it right, it can lessen the heat." Elyan piped up.

They were suddenly bombarded with praises; praises about neckerchiefs and about how Merlin was genius for wearing one.

"Wanna wear one, Arthur?"

The prince wisely ran and skipped practice.

**-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

Again, constructive criticisms or any suggestions are appreciated!

**~Vaguefuture**


	4. Mind Your Thoughts

**Title: **Mind Your Thoughts

**Summary: **Merlin realizes the danger of telepathy. Too bad he discovered that while talking to Mordred

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairings: **None in this chapter

**Warnings: **Unless you haven't met Mordred yet, this is a spoiler

**Rating: **Um, K+?

**A/N: **Thank you so much**, Astiza, LunaShadowWolf13, and Mrs. Catherine Potter **for all your reviews!

Well, heh. This had been on my mind the moment Mordred came to the scene. I just had to write it. Enjoy~

**-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

_Emrys_, the familiar voice entered his head. _A meeting will be held at the forest. As a new ally, you are obligated to attend._

_Yes, I will be there, Mordred. _He replied back.

_Very well._

Great! Now all the warlock has to do is make sure Mordred's there, dispose of him in a completely discreet way, and prevent him from killing Arthur in the future! It sounds quite easy in his head.

_Emrys, you do know you're still transmitting your thoughts. _The tone was laced with venom.

A pause.

_Uh . . . how do you turn this thing off? _

**-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

Okay, so this will be the last humor for a while. I want to try angst on the next chapter. Actually, it's not that angsty . . . I can't do anything to dramatic because I will be crying while writing it. (Yeah, I'm a baby.) :)

Again, constructive criticisms or any suggestions are appreciated!

**~Vaguefuture**


	5. Weaving

**Title: **Weaving

**Summary: **Destiny loves weaving especially when creating her favorite warlock

**Genre:** Um, a bit of drama, I guess.

**Pairings: **None in this chapter

**Warnings: **Unless you don't know who Will, Freya, Balinor are, you will be spoiled and won't understand this at all.

**Rating: **K+ maybe bordering on T . . .

**A/N: **Wohoo! Finally got around making one! Hope you enjoy~

-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

Destiny was weaving.

He's staying in Ealdor? _Can't have that, Merlin_. She got a pair of scissors and cut Will's thread.

_He's _offering his life? _How foolish_. She inserted Hunith's thread in place of Merlin's. Nimueh's thread got entangled with Hunith's and had accidentally been cut. She shrugged.

_He's_ leaving Camelot for a _girl_? _You can't fight me! _She angrily cut away Freya's thread but the blade had become dull. Thinking, she decided to use the half-broken string again.

_Father_? _He's interfering. _She cut Balinor's thread.

Merlin's thread glowed golden.

Destiny smiled. She _loves _weaving, especially when creating her warlock.

-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y-W-R-O-N-G-W-I-T-H-T-H-E-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

Alright, shameless advertising here.

My sister, **Vividpast** (no, I did not suggest that. She insisted!), created an account of her own. She usually has good ideas once in a while.

Check out her very first fic, **"An Angsty Ending"**. Basically, it's about an alternate ending on Season 4 Episode 6 of Merlin. We're both very excited about the episode and she typed this up.

Again, constructive criticisms or any suggestions are appreciated!

**~Vaguefuture**


End file.
